RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Ryoga y Ukyo se encuentran subidos en una rueda de la fortuna, literal y metafóricamente. ONESHOT. Reto realizado para el foro Mundo Ranma.


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

Antes de comenzar me gustaría reiterar que "Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentín: El festival de Nerima, del foro Mundo Ranma" y la pareja que me corresponde es: Ryoga y Ukyo.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten su lectura.

"**Rueda de la Fortuna"**

Resopló amargamente mientras caminaba por la calle, miró de nuevo el pequeño folleto de papel que llevaba en su mano y sin poder evitarlo, lo arrugó ligeramente al cerrar el puño. ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya?, ¿Unas 20 quizá?, quien sabe, lo único que le quedaba claro es que sentía unas ansias terribles al hacerlo. Según ese colorido anuncio que había encontrado pegado en un poste, el Festival Anual de San Valentín de Nerima, se llevaría a cabo justo esa misma tarde.

"_¡No dejen de asistir al espectacular Festival de San Valentín de nuestra querida ciudad!._

_Juegos mecánicos, premios, deliciosa comida, fuegos artificiales y mucho más. Los esperamos éste 14 de febrero a partir de las 7 de la noche._

_¡Ya lo sabes, lleva a tu pareja y disfruten de una velada romántica y divertida!"_

Ryoga volvió a suspirar y golpeó su cabeza contra una pared de la avenida. Realmente no podía creer cuán difícil le resultaba decidirse a invitar a Akane Tendo, porque eso justamente era lo que quería, llevarla al carnaval, declararle su amor al fin y vivir eternamente felices. Pero claro, no podía evitar sentir ese desagradable nudo en la garganta de tan sólo pensarlo.

- ¡Demonios, por qué tengo que ser tan tímido! –gritó estampando su frente una y otra vez contra el cemento del muro. Estaba cansado de nunca tener el valor suficiente para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Ryoga? –se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre -¡¿Pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!... ¡¿Piensas destruir mi restaurante a cabezazos o qué?!

-¿Ehh?...¿Ukyo? – dijo confundido encontrándose con una exasperada cocinera. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por dónde había estado caminando, y esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él.

-Pues claro tonto, ¿quién más? –la chica colocó sus manos en las caderas y observó con molestia la grieta circular en la pared de su negocio -¡Mira nada más lo que has hecho!

-Yo…amm…lo siento –respondió Ryoga agachando la mirada con vergüenza. –Te ayudaré a arreglarlo

-Ja, sí claro, ya olvídalo, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo por esto ahora –mencionó con sequedad, se cruzó de brazos y se metió de nuevo al restaurante -¿Vas a entrar o no?

Sin comprender mucho, Ryoga movió su cabeza tres veces afirmativamente y siguió a Ukyo dentro del establecimiento. Con disimulo se acercó a la plancha, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos altos frente a la parrilla y observó a su alrededor; varias mesas estaban ocupadas y el delicioso aroma de los okonomiyakis inundaba el lugar entero.

-En verdad lamento lo del muro –dijo el muchacho levantando la mirada con precaución. Ukyo, con espátulas en mano, volteaba un pan para enseguida esparcir salsa de soja sobre la masa.

-Hmph…te dije que por ahora no importaba –respondió ella con indiferencia y luego le dedicó un amenazador vistazo –Ya habrá tiempo para que lo repares…porque lo vas a reparar

El chico perdido no pudo más que asentir resignado y encogerse de hombros, ya sabía que tendría que hacerlo de cualquier modo, además, daba gracias de que esa ocasión no hubiese terminado con la espátula gigante sobre su rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que Ukyo no hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, como era su costumbre. Tal vez no estaba de humor, más bien parecía…triste, cabizbaja.

-¿Comerás algo? –le preguntó haciéndolo abandonar sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.

-S-Si, gracias…Un okonomiyaki de camarón estaría bien

Ukyo sacó un par de platos y en un dos por tres, Ryoga ya tenía enfrente el apetitoso platillo. Después de agradecer una vez más por la singular "amabilidad", comenzó a comer y por instinto, sonrió al sentir el delicioso sabor del pan japonés en su boca.

-Hacía ya algunos meses que no te veía por aquí –comentó Ukyo sin dejar su trabajo

-Si bueno, ya sabes, he estado entrenando mucho – _y he estado algo perdido también_

-Me lo imagino –una sonrisa traviesa apreció en su rostro, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Ryoga suspiró largamente, se introdujo otro bocado, y cuando quiso tomar una servilleta, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña pila de folletos alusivos al Festival de Nerima junto a la plancha, colocados estratégicamente en el local para que los clientes los tomaran.

-¿Asistirás al Festival de San Valentín? –preguntó Ryoga espontáneamente volviendo a leer el mensaje de uno de los volantes.

-¿El Festival? –la castaña lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, después frunció el ceño, tomó un filoso cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar una col con rápidos movimientos –No…estaré muy ocupada, hoy pienso trabajar hasta tarde

-¿Trabajarás en San Valentín? –Lo dicho, algo le pasaba a Ukyo, ya que, aunque Ryoga tenía claro que "ese" día podría ser uno muy productivo para el restaurante, la cocinera nunca dudaría en cambiar a docenas de sus clientes por pasar la velada más romántica del año en compañía de cierto chico de trenza –Creí que invitarías a Ranma al carnaval

-No –dijo Ukyo con claridad mientras aceleraba el cuchillo contra la verdura –No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías…además, Ranchan –bajó la mirada y ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo –él ya tiene pareja

-¿En serio? –habló él con sutileza, ahora entendía el por qué del desánimo de la chica -¿Con quién irá?...mmm, seguro Shampoo lo chantajeó de alguna manera…o quizá Kodachi lo envenenó

Ukyo sonrió con tristeza al notar la ingenuidad del muchacho, seguramente él seguía viendo como imposible algo que a esas alturas, ya era obvio.

-Ryoga…él irá con Akane

El chico perdido retuvo el aliento por varios segundos y la observó primero con perplejidad, luego con rabia, y finalmente con frustración.

-¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!... ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, estás mintiendo!

-Él mismo me lo dijo ésta mañana cuando vino a almorzar…irónico ¿no? –se encogió de hombros –y no me importa si me crees o no

Ryoga no lo pensó dos veces, se puso de pie de golpe, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía que averiguar si aquello era cierto, le preguntaría a Akane o golpearía a Ranma, dependía a quien se encontrara primero; así que comenzó a correr en todas direcciones como desquiciado, la incertidumbre y la angustia lo estaban matando. Y sin saber exactamente cómo, de la nada se encontró a sí mismo frente a la casa de los Tendo. Milagro o mala suerte, no lo sabía.

-¡Saotome! –comenzó a gritar -¡Saotome, sal de una vez, cobarde!

-Hola Ryoga –una aterciopelada y conocida voz lo llamó a sus espaldas

-A-Akane-san –y toda esa pinta de lobo rabioso se evaporó, dejándolo como a un indefenso cachorrito.

-¿Buscas a Ranma?

-S-Si…bueno no…la verdad t-te estaba buscado a ti –la menor de las Tendo le sonrió con dulzura, incitándolo a hablar con confianza –Dime… ¿Iras al…Festival de N-Nerima? –dijo él mostrándole un arrugado volante.

-Sí claro…Ranma y yo iremos juntos –ya, su fin había llegado. Ryoga pudo escuchar claramente su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos –P-Pero no pienses que fue nuestra decisión…nuestros padres… ¡ellos prácticamente nos obligaron!

El joven levantó la cabeza, aguantó las lágrimas y vio el rostro malhumorado y ¿sonrojado? de su amada Akane. Tal vez aún había esperanza, tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de invitarla porque seguramente ella no quería ir con Saotome, tal vez…

-¿Qué tal P-chan? –Ranma había aparecido de repente

-Raaanmaaa –gruñó Ryoga al ver a su acérrimo enemigo, como siempre entrometiéndose en dónde no lo llamaban, arruinando sus oportunidades y llamándolo P-chan.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso quieres pelear o algo así? –dijo el ojiazul socarronamente, ocasionando que el otro muchacho se pusiera en guardia.

-Ranma, compórtate –Akane se interpuso entre ambos chicos y observó a su prometido con exasperación, realmente ese chico nunca dejaría de ser un baboso buscapleitos –Ryoga no está haciendo nada malo, así que deja de molestarlo

El joven Saotome bufó, rodó los ojos y luego observó con precaución a su "oponente", y fue entonces cuando un colorido papel en la mano del chico, llamó su atención.

-No me digas que vas a asistir también al Festival, Ryoga

-¡A ti que te importa, además pensaba invitar a Aka…! –se tapó la boca con las manos y sintió su rostro arder. Ranma frunció el ceño al adivinar lo que estaba a punto de decir, y por otro lado, la peliazul los miraba confundida.

-¡Así que pensabas invitarla, cerdo descerebrado! –el chico de trenza alzó la voz, claramente molesto.

-¡Deja de ser tan entrometido, Saotome! –Ryoga se cruzó de brazos –Yo sé que ella aceptaría si no fuera por…

-¿Entonces sí irás al carnaval, Ryoga? –ambos chicos pararon de discutir y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Akane, quien observaba curiosa al chico perdido.

-¿Ehh?...yo, bueno…aún no sé si la persona a quien pensaba invitar, acepte ir conmigo –comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-¡Por favor!, como si tuvieras el valor suficiente para preguntárselo

-Cállate Ranma, tú qué sabes –Akane de nueva cuenta lo taladró con la mirada –No le hagas caso Ryoga, y dime ¿quién es la chica?

Ryoga tragó seco al ver el luminoso y expectante rostro de Akane. No podía decirle que era ella a quien él quería llevar al Festival, primero moriría de vergüenza, esa no era la forma en que deseaba declararse y menos con el idiota de Ranma observando todo. Tenía que pensar rápido, ya no podía retractarse, decir que no invitaría a nadie sería absurdo y acabaría enredando más las cosas, así que sin más remedio, terminó por decir el nombre de la única chica que se le vino a la mente en ese crítico momento.

-U-Ukyo _-¿Qué? –_Si…Ukyo

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Akane algo sorprendida, pero a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sería la primera vez que esos dos "saldrían" juntos –Es estupendo, seguro que aceptará ir contigo.

Ranma lo miraba con la boca abierta, no se esperó esa respuesta por parte del chico de la pañoleta; y qué decir de él, Ryoga en verdad no sabía en la que se había metido, pero cuando creyó que ya nada podría empeorar, Akane habló y colocó la cereza del pastel.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al Festival de San Valentín los cuatro juntos? –Fue todo. La mandíbula de su prometido cayó hasta el suelo y Ryoga se puso blanco. Era hombre muerto.

Akane les sonrió, se encogió de hombros y después de despedirse con un "Nos vemos en la tarde", entró a la casa, dejando a dos perplejos muchachos.

**OOOOOOO**

-¡No puedo creer en el lío en el que me encuentro! –Ryoga gritaba desesperado en medio de la calle -¡Todo por tu culpa, Saotome!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! JA, claro, todo lo que te ocurre siempre tiene que ser mi culpa –Ranma también lo fulminó de un vistazo -¡Esto te pasa por no mantener tu bocota cerrada!... ¡Así que no me quieras hacer responsable!

-¡Ya cállate! –exclamó sin dejar de caminar en círculos -¡¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?!

Se sentía acorralado, no sabía en qué bendito minuto se había metido en semejante embrollo. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y sus manos temblaban, por primera vez en su vida, lo único que quería era perderse y no encontrar el camino a Nerima en mucho tiempo. Pero por supuesto, el cosmos estaba en su contra y quería verlo miserable, realmente llegó a creer que alguien lo odiaba en el cielo…o en el infierno, pero de que algún ser supremo lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

-Pues es muy obvio tonto, tendrás que invitar a Uchan –el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con superioridad

-¡Estás loco! –alzó las cejas bruscamente -¡Ukyo primero me cocinaría vivo antes que salir conmigo!...además ella no quiere ir con nadie, la vi hace poco y me dijo que estaría trabajando ésta noche.

Oh sí, definitivamente ya podía sentir el frío metal de la espátula de Ukyo estampándose contra su cabeza, pero no había remedio, no había vuelta atrás, de cierto modo le había prometido a la menor de las Tendo ir al Festival y él como hombre que era, no iba a faltar a su palabra...por más sangre que le costase.

-Pues tendrás que hacer algo, Akane ya te comprometió a ir con nosotros –el ojiazul frunció el ceño, no era que la idea le agradara mucho a él tampoco –Así que, en marcha

-¡¿Q-Qué?!... ¡¿Justo ahora?!...p-pero aún no estoy listo

-Vamos, no actúes como un cerdo miedoso

Ranma lo tomó de la sudadera y lo arrastró por la calle mientras Ryoga balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. De todas las chicas que vivían en Nerima, tuvo que haber escogido precisamente a Ukyo, ¿Por qué?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Tal vez porque fue ella la última chica que vió antes de encontrarse con Akane aquel día y no se le ocurrió nadie más, o quizá porque creyó que la castaña podría ayudarlo en esa situación, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que trabajaban en equipo, además podría decirse que ella estaba en una situación amorosa parecida a la de él ¿o no?, es decir, ella de cierta manera podría comprender cómo se sentía ¿verdad?… aunque ya no estuvo tan seguro de eso cuando divisó el restaurante a sólo unos cuantos metros.

-¡Espera Ranma! –Ryoga se detuvo en seco antes de que se aproximaran más -¡¿Qué diablos se supone que le voy a decir?!

-Mmm ya sé…practica un poco, imagina que yo soy Uchan, invítame al Festival –Ryoga lo miró receloso –es en serio, hazlo

-Amm, de acuerdo –suspiró y empezó con el monólogo –U-Ukyo, vayamos al Festival de San Valentín

-Oh por favor, así ni la abuela de Shampoo aceptaría ir contigo…esfuérzate

-Dime Ukyo… ¿quisieras... asistir al Festival conmigo?

-Pero sonríe, a Uchan no le va a gustar tu cara de funeral –Ryoga apretó el puño y lo miró con una vena resaltando en su frente, como si fuera tan fácil –Repítelo una vez más

-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para ir al Festival de Nerima?

-Esa estuvo bien –Ranma sonrió satisfecho y Ryoga dejó escapar del aire de sus pulmones, eso hasta que se percataron de las miradas extrañadas que les dedicaba todo el que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Muchachos sinvergüenzas –dijo un anciano al escucharlos

-Bueno, no hay porqué alarmarse, cada quién tiene sus gustos –mencionó ahora una mujer

Ambos chicos sólo atinaron a enrojecer súbitamente, tratar de aclarar el mal entendido y echar a correr rumbo al Uchan´s. Sería mejor apresurarse, ya habían hecho el ridículo demasiado tiempo.

Una vez ahí, de pie frente a la puerta del local, todo el valor que Ryoga, según había adquirido, se vio desvanecido en un instante. Se olvidó por completo de lo que diría y se preguntó nuevamente en qué carajos estaba pensando al escuchar a Ranma.

-¿Qué estás esperando?, anda, entra e invítala –dijo el ojiazul empujando a Ryoga.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ranma!...lo haré cuando yo quiera

-Pues que sea hoy

-¡Ya voy!, no me presiones… claro, como tú no estás en mi situación…

-JA mejor cállate P-chan y acepta de una vez que sin mi estarías perdido, literalmente

-Raaanmaaa, te voy a…

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Ukyo había salido del restaurante, con espátula en mano, al escuchar la discusión, y tal como lo había supuesto, se encontró con Ranma y con Ryoga en posición de combate.

-¡Uchan, Ryoga quiere decirte que…! –y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir otra cosa, Ryoga se le fue encima, acorralándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Guarda silencio, idiota!

-¿Pero qué les pasa? –Ukyo estaba confundida, esos dos actuaban más raro de lo normal.

-Nada Ukyo, sólo…

-Uchan –habló Ranma desde el piso aún con el cuerpo del chico perdido sobre el de él –Ryoga…él quiere invitarte… -una veloz mano tapó su boca -¡mmmm!... ¡mmmm!

-¡Ranma te lo advierto! –amenazó, pero el ojiazul no cedió y con fuerza logró ponerse de pie tumbando al otro chico.

-¡Si no lo hago yo, tú no lo harás!...Uchan escucha, Ryoga trata de… –PUM…un nuevo golpe para el joven Saotome.

-¡Dije que te callaras!

-¡Ya basta! –Ukyo gritó desesperada golpeándolos a ambos con su espátula gigante –¡Los dos se van a calmar, y en éste instante me van a explicar qué es lo que vinieron a decirme, ¿está claro?!

Los dos chicos tragaron saliva, se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza. No era conveniente hacer enfadar a una chica si traía consigo un enorme y singular artefacto de cocina como arma. Y eso, el joven Saotome lo sabía muy bien; entre el mazo y la espátula, no había mucha diferencia.

-Adelante Ryoga –dijo Ranma incorporándose con un deje de burla –Díselo

-Amm bueno…p-pues yo… -otra vez, la valentía se había esfumado. ¿Por qué carajos le pasaba eso con las mujeres?

-¿Y bien Ryoga? –Ukyo tenía los brazos cruzados y golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho, presionándolo.

-Ukyo…verás, e-estaba pensando en que tal vez –respiró hondo y sintió su cara encenderse al rojo escarlata –p-podríamos ir al…al Festival de San Valentín…j-juntos

Ranma sonrió con picardía y Ukyo abrió sus ojos grandes, grandes. Definitivamente eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué…cosa? –preguntó incrédula, había una posibilidad de que sus oídos la hubiesen engañado -¿Tú…quieres ir conmigo…al Festival?... ¿Ryoga, me estás invitando a…una cita?

-¡No!...b-bueno algo así…p-pero no es una cita… de acuerdo, sí lo es…n-no una cita de pareja…es m-más bien una de amigos…iríamos c-como amigos simplemente –el pobre chico ya no sabía ni lo que decía, sólo atinaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras tartamudeaba, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Sólo sentía su corazón latiendo fuerte, esperando la risa de Ukyo que seguramente llegaría en cualquier instante.

-¿Hablas…en serio?

-S-Si –susurró él animándose por fin a levantar la vista, e inesperadamente, contrario a lo que pensaba, encontró un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña –P-Pero… si no quieres ir conmigo está bien…es decir, entiendo que estés ocupada.

-De…de acuerdo –Ryoga levantó sus cejas sorprendido. ¿Ukyo no lo había rechazado?

-¿De…verdad aceptas?

-Sí, vayamos, será divertido –la castaña sonrió, tal vez después de todo, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de asistir a uno de esos Festivales, y Ryoga le había dicho que irían en plan de amigos. Eso era mejor que nada, además, quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en un 14 de febrero, no era más que una excusa.

-Lo vez P-chan, te dije que aceptaría –dijo Ranma posicionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza -Ahora ve a decirle a Akane que ya no hay problema en ir los cuatro.

-¿Los cuatro? –y el chico de la pañoleta de nuevo sintió migraña -¿Quiénes cuatro?

-Amm, bueno, es que…

-Todo fue por culpa de Akane –intervino Ranma con despreocupación –Ya la conoces, tuvo la "brillante" idea de invitar a Ryoga al festival con nosotros, y él como no tenía pareja…

El escuchar eso, el aura de Ukyo se encendió súbitamente y clavó sus ojos azules en Ryoga. Si las miradas matasen, el pobre chico perdido ya estaría bajo tierra.

-Oh vaya, gracias Ryoga, qué considerado eres –mencionó la cocinera con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba acorralándolo.

-U-Ukyo por favor cálmate…mira, es que…ya sabes, Akane me invitó…yo no pude rechazarla, no tenía otra opción

-¡Ahh, así que yo fuí tu última opción ¿ehh?!... ¡Idiota! –así, furiosa, se dedicó a estrellar una y otra vez su espátula directa en la cabeza de Ryoga. Ranma hizo una mueca y rió nervioso, tal vez debió quedarse callado.

**OOOOOOOO**

-Aaah pero Akane… -se quejó la castaña mientras a regañadientes se dejaba poner un poco de sombra de ojos color rosado.

-Sólo un poco Ukyo, ¿por favor?–sonrió la peliazul para enseguida tomar un cepillo y pasarlo varias veces sobre el largo cabello de Ukyo.

La cocinera juntó sus cejas y exhaló profundamente. Se dio un golpe mental al verse ahí, en el cuarto de su _rival_ y además según esto, arreglándose para la bendita "cita doble". Y eso era un horror realmente. ¡Con un demonio!, ¿Cómo fue que había terminado por ceder ante semejante tontería?. Ahora que razonaba con más claridad, hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa a trabajar esa tarde, pero bueno, después de_ masacrar_ un poco a Ryoga por haberla hecho caer en su "trampa", no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su querido Ranchan y pensar que, tal vez no era tan mala idea salir los cuatro juntos, es decir, de alguna manera pasaría el día de San Valentín con él…y con Akane y con Ryoga, pero al fin y al cabo con él, como ella lo había querido desde un principio. Así que cuando la menor de las Tendo se presentó en el restaurante y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su casa, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación del chico perdido…ahh pero eso no quería decir que estuviera muy contenta de ir con él. Estaba todavía molesta, pero ya encontraría la forma de desquitarse. Oh, sí que lo haría.

-¿Y esa cosa? -preguntó nerviosa dejando sus pensamientos a un lado –Ahh no, eso no, nunca me ha gustado usar labial…Akane, no

-Pero te sienta muy bien –la chica volvió a sonreír a modo de súplica. Quién iba a decir que la "marimacho" prometida de Ranma, no tenía una mente tan masculina como quería aparentar. Además por extraño que fuese, Ukyo, a diferencia de las demás locas seguidoras del ojiazul, le agradaba; incluso había ocasiones en las que llegaba a pensar en que si las circunstancias fuesen otras, ellas dos hubiesen podido entablar amistad fácilmente, eran muy parecidas en muchos aspectos y fuera del tema "Ranma-Ranchan" se entendían bien.

Akane se quería esforzar para que la castaña luciera linda, quién sabe, tal vez con un golpe de suerte, Ukyo al salir con Ryoga, podría llegar a fijarse en él, que era un buen chico, y dejar libre a Ranma de su supuesto compromiso de una vez por todas…¡No es que a Akane le importara, claro!, es sólo que, ya saben, sería alguien menos de quien preocuparse en esos molestos combates. Además la peliazul no podía negar que, viéndolo bien, Ryoga y Ukyo hacían una tierna pareja.

-Oh por Dios… -dijo Ukyo pasmada al levantarse de la cama y acercase al espejo –Luzco completamente como…una chica

-Te vez estupenda –mencionó Akane colocándose al lado de ella, observándola acercarse y alejarse de su reflejo una y otra vez, parpadear sorprendida, mover su cabello y estirar su ropa. Era algo relativamente normal, después de todo, Ukyo no estaba muy acostumbrada a verse tan femenina, ¡Llevaba casi 13 años luciendo atuendos de hombre, por todos los cielos!

-¿Estás segura de esto, Akane?

-Claro, ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien –Ukyo suspiró y después de verse en el espejo una vez más, siguió a la peliazul escaleras abajo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa, un par de impacientes muchachos caminaban de un lado a otro del pasillo como dos leones enjaulados. Llevaban esperando a las chicas ¿qué? ¿hora y media?, era ridículo, ellos habían estado listos en 20 minutos.

-¿Quieres calmarte?, me estás mareando –dijo Ranma viendo a Ryoga ir y venir sin parar, realmente si no se detenía, acabaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

-Ya tardaron demasiado –respondió él tratando de serenarse, quería acabar con todo aquello lo más pronto posible. No sabía cuántos espatulazos más le restaban esa noche, de por sí ya habían sido suficientes para tener que soportar otra docena.

-¿Nervioso, P-chan? –se burló el ojiazul mientras se arremangaba la camisa negra estilo chino con bordes dorados que traía puesta, y que además combinaba con su pantalón –Tranquilo, Uchan no es tan mala

Ryoga le dedicó una mirada fulminante al escucharlo, claro que Ukyo no era mala…con Ranma, porque con él, bueno, era mejor empezar a cavar su tumba. Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando. Así que suspiró profundo y miró de reojo su reflejo en un pequeño cristal de una ventana. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado con sus usuales cintas en las pantorrillas y zapatos del mismo color, en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa sin mangas de corte chino, parecida a las que solía llevar Ranma, de color verde obscuro y una pañoleta en la cabeza del mismo tono. Fue una suerte haber empacado esa ropa en su mochila. No se podía quejar, estaba presentable.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a exhalar fuerte cuando escuchó pasos bajando la escalera, siendo la peliazul la primera en aparecer. Los chicos la observaron, se veía hermosa, el casual vestido amarillo pálido que traía puesto, resaltaba su figura esbelta y estilizada, además el corto cabello suelto y los suaves tintes de maquillaje, iluminaban ligeramente su rostro.

-Vamos Ukyo, te vez bien –dijo Akane con paciencia mirando hacia arriba. La castaña ni siquiera había pisado el primer escalón.

-P-Pero Akane…yo no… -y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la menor de las Tendo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia abajo.

Ryoga y Ranma no pudieron más que abrir los ojos sin mesura al ver a la castaña, quien tímidamente apenas y podía levantar la mirada, se sentía indefensa al no llevar su espátula consigo. Akane le había hecho el favor de prestarle un ligero y volátil vestido color azul turquesa, que además de combinar con sus ojos, se ceñía a su cintura y acentuaba su pecho; llevaba zapatos bajos y su cabello caía en mechones por su espalda, igualmente traía poco maquillaje, sólo un poco de rímel, sombra de ojos y brillo labial. Estaba preciosa.

-Wow Uchan –el pequeño comentario de Ranma, hizo que ella automáticamente sonriera y enrojeciera al instante…aunque a Akane no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Gracias –susurró Ukyo antes de los cuatro salieran de la casa rumbo al festival.

**OOOOOOOO**

La entrada de la feria estaba a reventar, la fila para comprar los boletos era larguísima y no había más remedio que esperar. Entretanto Ryoga miró a su alrededor, un sin número de parejas caminaban entre los puestos, las luces de los juegos mecánicos iluminaban la recién iniciada noche y el aroma de algodón de azúcar y palomitas de maíz inundaba el ambiente.

El chico se cruzó de brazos mientras aguardaban y miró a Ukyo por el rabillo del ojo. La cocinera no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y ni Akane ni Ranma eran de mucho apoyo para tratar de armonizar la situación, ese par no paraba de discutir en ningún momento y parecía incluso que lo hacían a propósito.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Ryoga se tensó al escuchar a su "pareja" hablarle nuevamente –Que vendríamos los cuatro al festival

-U-Ukyo yo… ¿hubieras aceptado venir aún así? –respondió él sin bajar la voz, ya que aunque Ranma y Akane estaban a unos pasos delante de ellos en la fila, el ruido del carnaval era suficiente.

-No…no lo sé…tal vez –lo miró a los ojos con resentimiento –Aún así, sólo me invitaste porque Akane ya tenía pareja

-Tú no hubieras dudado en venir con Saotome si él te lo hubiera pedido

-Es cierto…pero no lo hizo, es por eso que había decidido quedarme a trabajar –era mejor eso que ver a Ranchan disfrutar de la noche con la peliazul. Además, ya estaba cansada de formular planes malvados para separarlos, eso ya le resultaba ridículo…e inútil.

-Ukyo… -dijo con remordimiento mientras avanzaban.

-Está bien –le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, una que el muchacho no supo descifrar pero que le puso la piel de gallina –Ya estoy aquí…y voy a divertirme

La chica ensanchó la mueca maquiavélicamente. Lo dicho, Ryoga era hombre muerto. Ese estúpido desorientado había herido el orgullo Kuonji y lo iba a pagar caro, muy caro. Ukyo no era plato de segunda mesa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a los carros chocones primero? –habló Akane una vez que todos compraron su respectiva entrada.

-Me parece bien –dijo Ukyo con demasiado entusiasmo. Ryoga tragó saliva.

Una vez en la atracción, cada uno de los chicos subió a la plataforma y montó en su respectivo carrito. Akane se veía contenta y Ranma despreocupado, ambos ajenos a lo que seguramente Ryoga ya se estaba imaginando, porque bueno, sentir la mirada de la castaña fija en él, asechándolo, no era algo muy agradable. El operador accionó un interruptor, los pequeños autos vibraron y la masacre dio inicio.

Ukyo colocó sus manos en el volante y comenzó a maniobrar el vehículo, hacía años que no se subía en ese tipo de juegos, pero eso no sería problema para ella, así que sin compasión alguna, comenzó a perseguir a su "presa".

Un golpe a su izquierda, luego otro a su derecha, uno en el frente y otro más desde atrás, con esos ya eran más de veinte los encontronazos que el carro de Ryoga había recibido. ¡Por Dios, verdaderamente Ukyo quería romperle el cuello!

-¡Cálmate Ukyo! –le gritó tras recibir otra fuerte topada, él sólo le limitaba a tratar de esquivarla, pero no era tan fácil con otros diez carritos alrededor -¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

-¡¿Qué me calme?!... ¡Pero si estoy calmada! –Ukyo retrocedió y luego aceleró en dirección del chico perdido, mandándolo hasta el otro lado de la pista.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo? –Ryoga frunció el ceño y sujetó con fuerza el volante, ya había sido suficiente caballerosidad por una noche –Juguemos rudo

Ukyo vio el pequeño auto de Ryoga aproximándose velozmente hacia el de ella y sin poder evitarlo, sintió el fuerte golpe en su flanco derecho.

-¡Idiota!

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho, quiso estamparle su carro unas veces más, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a tomar vuelo para alcanzar mucha rapidez, una vez convencido, pisó a fondo el acelerador y su vehículo salió disparado directamente hacia la castaña quien trataba de encontrar la manera de esquivarlo. Pero entonces, justo cuando faltaban centímetros para el impacto, la corriente eléctrica dejó fluir indicando que el tiempo del juego había terminado, frenando en seco el carrito de Ryoga, quien por la velocidad que llevaba, salió catapultado por los aires fuera de la plataforma ante la vista de todos, aterrizando sobre un puesto de hot-dogs.

Sin esperar a unos sorprendidos Ranma y Akane, Ukyo bajó de su simulado auto y corrió hasta dónde el chico de la pañoleta estaba tumbado en el suelo. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar tremenda carcajada al verlo cubierto de salsa de tomate y con un semblante rabioso en su rostro.

-¡Deja de reírte, no es divertido! –dijo él desde el suelo

-¡Te lo mereces! –respondió colocando sus manos en las caderas –Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección.

-¡Está bien!... lo admito, no debí involucrarte en todo esto…fui un tonto, egoísta y desconsiderado ¿contenta?

-¿Y?…

-Y…lo lamento –completó con sinceridad

-Bien –Ukyo levantó una ceja, ya estaba complacida. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar, pero antes de que él la tomara, ella la retiró y habló de nuevo –Pero si vuelves a hacerme algo parecido, habrá okonomiyaki de cerdo en el menú.

Ryoga asintió rápidamente y la chica le volvió a ofrecer su mano. Listo, ya por fin se sentía tranquilo, ella parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y su sonrisa era la de siempre; todo indicaba que tal vez ahora podrían disfrutar del festival sin que Ukyo intentara clavarle un dardo de tiro al blanco en la frente.

Y así, después de intentar soportar las burlas de Ranma y también una que otra de Ukyo, Ryoga trató de serenarse y ¿por qué no?, reírse un poco de sí mismo para variar, tenía que admitir que esa caída había sido algo graciosa, además estaba en un festival de San Valentín con su amada Akane, indirectamente claro, pero aún así era motivo suficiente para alegrarse un poco y dejar a un lado, al menos por esa noche, la nube de pesimismo que siempre lo perseguía.

Entre risas, los cuatro muchachos continuaron recorriendo la feria, encontrándose con algunas caras conocidas entre la multitud, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, Kasumi y Tofú, Nabiki y Kuno y hasta Mousse y Shampoo estaban ahí. Verdaderamente Cupido había hecho bien su trabajo aquel día.

En seguida, se dirigieron al quiosco de videojuegos, de dónde las chicas básicamente sacaron a rastras a Ranma y a Ryoga, ambos prácticamente se habían enfrascado en las carreras de autos virtuales, las pistolas de shooters y las peleas frente a pantallas de simulación. Está de más decir que ellas salieron sordas por todo el escándalo del sitio, además de que Ryoga casi destrozó una maquinita al presionar con demasiada fuerza los botones. Hombres al fin y al cabo.

Bueno, al menos eso fue menos vergonzoso que ver a Akane vomitar después de subir a las sillas voladoras o a Ranma gritando e hiperventilándose durante el viaje en la montaña rusa.

-¡Acérquense, prueben su puntería y ganen un premio! –decía el dependiente de uno de los muchos puestos de la feria, acercándose al grupo de chicos quienes aún seguían en busca de una nueva atracción que montar -¿Le gustaría intentarlo, joven?

Saotome observó por un segundo la pelota de tenis que aquel hombre le ofrecía, con la cual, según el objetivo del juego, tenía que derribar un grupo de pequeñas botellas de plástico apiladas en forma de pirámide.

-Anímese, si lo logra, podrá escoger el premio que quiera –mencionó señalando varios muñecos de felpa que colgaban de unos estantes.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo, Ranma? –desafió Akane con cierta maña. El ojiazul ni lo pensó, tomó la pelota, y la lanzó certeramente dando en el blanco. Al siguiente instante, el chico ya estaba eligiendo un gran oso blanco para enseguida obsequiárselo a su prometida con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ukyo al ver la escena, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su interior, cómo le hubiese gustado que ese regalo y esa sonrisa de Ranma hubiesen sido para ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero en ese momento escuchó el sonido de otra pelota rebotando contra la madera.

-Nunca he sido bueno para esto –Ryoga había lanzado la bola contra las botellas y había fruncido el ceño tras su intento fallido

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ukyo al verlo tomar una segunda pelotita

-¿No ves?, Trato de ganar un muñeco…p-para ti –se sonrojó y ella lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza –Ya sabes, para compensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar hoy

Ya se había disculpado, pero aun así sentía que se lo debía, además verla con ese semblante triste era algo que por alguna razón, a Ryoga no le gustaba. Así que apuntó al objetivo y arrojó su proyectil con fuerza extra… sí, efectivamente derrumbó la pila de frascos, y no sólo eso, sino que también la pelota atravesó la madera e hizo un enorme agujero en la improvisada pared del stand. Akane, Ranma y Ukyo miraron atónitos al chico perdido y el dependiente pegó un grito y un brinco, nunca había visto algo parecido, y antes de que ese maniaco destruyera el local entero, con manos temblorosas, le dio a escoger su premio correspondiente.

-¿T-Te gusta éste? –Ryoga eligió un cerdito de felpa color rosado y luego se lo ofreció a Ukyo. Ranma levantó una ceja y a Akane se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí… gracias –la chica tomó el peluche y lo estrujó suavemente, enternecida. Su sonrisa no podía ser más ancha y sentía su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, a decir verdad, Ryoga podía llegar a ser muy lindo cuando quería.

-Chicos, miren la hora –dijo Akane viendo su reloj, estaban a punto de ser las 10 de la noche –Los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar

-Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna, desde arriba podremos verlos mejor –secundo el ojiazul con su usual tono despreocupado. Ryoga asintió y Ukyo se quedó repentinamente callada.

Los muchachos comenzaron a encaminarse en dicha dirección, comprando en el camino algodones de azúcar y manzanas con caramelo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Ryoga observó a la castaña mientras avanzaban en la fila para subir al juego, ella parecía…ausente.

-No, nada –Ukyo apenas levantó la mirada, sujetó con fuerza su nuevo muñeco de felpa y frunció el ceño preocupada.

-¿Ukyo, éstas bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… hace muchos años que no subo a una rueda de la fortuna –admitió con voz suave –la última vez que lo hice…estaba muy pequeña y mi mamá estaba conmigo

Lo miró a los ojos con cierta angustia, era extraño que esas memorias llegasen a la mente de la chica justo en ese instante, y más extraño aún era que las estuviera compartiendo con Ryoga.

-Ya veo

-Supongo que me trae recuerdos tristes, ella siempre solía llevarme a todos los festivales cuando vivíamos en Osaka –Ryoga dejó de avanzar y le sonrió para brindarle confianza.

-No tenemos que subir si no quieres, los esperaremos…

-No –habló firme –quiero hacerlo, desde que mi madre murió, no he vuelto a subirme a una

Ukyo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, hizo un ademán con su cabeza para indicarle a Ryoga que continuaría y caminó los pocos pasos que faltaban para llegar al juego siendo seguida por el chico. Ambos observaron a Ranma y a Akane subir primero a su canastilla metálica correspondiente para enseguida comenzar a elevarse unos cuantos metros sobre la superficie. Después llegó su turno, el operador de la rueda les pidió sus entradas y enseguida abrió la pequeña cabina; el primero en abordar fue el chico perdido, quien después de ver el rostro pálido de su acompañante, no dudó en tomarle la mano para ayudarla a subir también.

La castaña de nueva cuenta suspiró pesadamente al sentir el lento movimiento ascendente. Sintió un ligero mareo al ver que los objetos y personas en el suelo, se hacían más y más diminutos; sin pensarlo, en un impulso, se sujetó con fuerza del brazo de Ryoga con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos apretándolos mucho y ocultó su rostro detrás del hombro masculino. Él, al sentir el enérgico agarre, no pudo más que tensarse y quedarse quieto, estaba tieso como una tabla, sin decir una palabra, sólo percibiendo el fresco aroma a limón que el cabello de Ukyo desprendía y sintiendo la suave brisa sobre en su cara. La miró discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, ella tampoco movía un músculo y sólo se escuchaba su pronunciada respiración; la situación le resultaba muy extraña, Ukyo no era asustadiza, la conocía de años, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, aferrada a su brazo izquierdo, sin querer si quiera mirar el panorama. El chico sentía su corazón latiendo rápido, la misma rara perturbación que lo ahogaba cuando estaba cerca de Akane, sensación que se intensificó al enfocar sin querer las piernas de Ukyo, que sobresalían del vestido hasta las rodillas debido a la posición sentada…Oh genial, lo único que le faltaba, una de sus inoportunas hemorragias nasales. Perfecto, ahora ya era un pervertido.

Respiró hondo, trató de relajarse y se escuchó el primer estruendo.

-U-Ukyo… -habló suave para llamar su atención –Abre los ojos, mira

La chica hizo una mueca y comenzó a levantar sus párpados poco a poco, pero aún sin soltar a Ryoga. Una sonrisa luminosa se dibujó en su cara al ver el cielo cubierto de coloridas y brillantes luces, cambiando el temor en emoción y transformando las tristes memorias en recuerdos felices.

-Es precioso –musitó ella inclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrente. Ryoga la observaba fascinado, era increíble ver los fuegos artificiales resplandeciendo sobre los ojos azules de Ukyo, iluminando su rostro y su sonrisa.

-Si –_eres preciosa_.

No entendió por qué demonios estaba considerando semejante cosa, es decir, ya antes se había dado cuenta de que Ukyo era linda, pero ¿preciosa?, no más que Akane claro, ¿o sí?, ya ni sabía lo que pensaba, lo único que sabía era que tal vez, no había sido ningún sacrificio el haber asistido al Festival de San Valentín con la cocinera.

-Ryoga… -dijo ella volteándolo a ver directo a los ojos. Gracias al cielo que estaba oscuro y ella no podía distinguir el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico –Creo que…después de todo, me he divertido mucho hoy contigo

-Yo…también –Ukyo volvió a sonreír al escucharlo, pero justo en ese instante su mirada fue atraída disimuladamente hacia un punto más alto. Pudo distinguir las siluetas de Ranma y Akane, abrazados en la canastilla de arriba disfrutando del romántico espectáculo de luces, sintió cierta pesadez en su espíritu, pero entonces volvió a observar al chico de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente, y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago comenzó a incrementarse. Quizá no todo estaba perdido, quizá ella todavía podía tener la oportunidad de encontrar a esa persona especial, sólo había que atreverse y averiguarlo.

-¿Sabes?, d-deberíamos… salir otro día –se aventuró a decir sintiendo su cara arder.

-¿En…en serio? –levantó la cabeza emocionado –S-Si…además, no he reparado el agujero que hice en la pared de tu restaurante ésta mañana -¿pretexto?, sí, pero ¡hey!, necesitaba una excusa para "perderse" por esos rumbos.

Ukyo rió con complicidad y asintió con la cabeza, aún no le soltaba el brazo. Entonces, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, la castaña acercó sutilmente su rostro al de Ryoga y con mucha rapidez, le obsequió un fugaz y pequeño besito en la mejilla derecha, ahí, justo en la esquina de la comisura de sus labios.

Ukyo bajó la mirada y la ocultó bajo su flequillo, justo después, acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y disfrutó del resto de la noche. Ryoga abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir la boca de Ukyo tan cerca de la suya, pero sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ampliamente.

-Gracias Ryoga –susurró acurrucándose más sobre su pecho mientras sentía que él la abrazaba con más firmeza

-Gracias a ti –respondió con voz sosegada. Tal vez era aún un chico perdido, pero en ese momento, era el chico perdido más feliz del mundo.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**¡Por Dios! Qué trabajo me ha costado hacer éste reto, la verdad he sacado inspiración hasta de debajo de las piedras porque no se me ocurría nada, juro que había días en que sólo escribía uno o dos párrafos y lo postergaba, era frustrante…pero al fín, aquí lo tienen, justo a tiempo. No me gusta inscribirme a un reto si no voy a realizarlo, así que espero que éste haya cumplido sus expectativas, traté de que quedara romántico y con algo de humor, aunque para mi gusto, hice que todo sucediera demasiado rápido. Ryoga y Ukyo son una pareja con mucho potencial y me hubiese gustado hacer que las cosas entre ellos fueran más despacio, pero hay reglas en los retos y existe un límite de palabras. En éste caso, fueron exactamente 6,977 sin contar el disclaimer y las notas de la autora. **

**Por favor espero y me dejen conocer sus comentarios y opiniones, son muy importantes para mí.**

**En fin, un saludo para todo el foro. Gracias por todo y feliz San Valentín atrasado.**

**Nabiki-san.**


End file.
